Vergonha
by G.Snicket
Summary: "Pois foi isso que vocês me fizeram passar com aqueles pênaltis!"   fem!Brasil   Presente para Nina-osp, Pipopipo e Na-Baz


**Essa fic é um presente para Nina-osp, Pipopipo e Na-Baz, que tem sido muito legais comigo comentando sempre na minha outra, fic (Brasil, prazer!). Vocês fazem meus dias mais felizes!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, Hetalia não me pertence. As pessoas citadas na fic também não (graças a Deus.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Os jogadores da seleção entraram no vestiário arrasados.<p>

Tinham perdido o jogo. Não só o jogo. Os pênaltis. Os **quatro **pênaltis. E nem sabiam como! O pior era ter que ouvir a barulheira da torcida paraguaia, festejando a vitória sobre o país do futebol. País do futebol. Pois sim! Eles teriam que jogar melhor para manter esse título, da próxima vez.

Começaram a trocar de roupa, ainda cabisbaixos e sem trocar um única palavra, quando ouviram o barulho da porta do vestiário sendo aberta com força.

Uma menina de estatura mediana, pele morena e cabelos castanhos encaracolados com algumas mechas mais claras entrara com raiva no vestiário (masculino). Seus olhos castahos pegavam fogo de raiva por causa da derrota. Ela usava uma camiseta da eleção brasileira oficial, e atrás dela vinha o técnico da seleção, que tentava (sem sucesso) acalmar a garota.

- Brasil, calma, a gente vai se sair melhor na próxima Copa América, eu prometo. Vamos fazer um sistema de treinamento que...

- Pro inferno com o sistema de treinamento que você usa ou deixa de usar! - ela se virou para falar com o técnico. - Ele não impediu que perdessemos os QUATRO pênaltis!

Ela virou de volta para encarar a seleção, que tentava se cobrir com toalhas, mãos e roupas. Ela entrara com eles se trocando, afinal!

- Ah, parem com isso, acham que eu não sei o que vocês tem no meio das pernas? - disse ela, irritada. - Agora, você vão me explicar como vocês perderam aqueles quatro pênaltis!

A seleção permanecia quieta, até que Neymar resolveu se pronunciar:

- Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não bati nenhum pênalti, e...

- Dane-se! Vocês são uma equipe. Tem que dar mais valor ao nome que está na frente da camisa do que do que está atrás. Vocês tem que me dar mais valor! - disse ela, com raiva, se sentando num banco. - Argh, se eu fosse homem, teria eu mesma ido lá e batido a porcaria dos pênaltis!

- Olha, mas o jogo até que foi... - Elano tentou acalmá-la, mas foi interrompido.

- O cão com o jogo! Com que cara eu vou olhar para o Argentina depois de um fiasco, euma vergonha dessas? Pois foi isso que vocês me fizeram passar com aqueles pênaltis! E você, Elano? Queria acertar o quê? A Lua? - ela se levantou,com raiva. - Sabe o que vai ser pior? A gente talvez ainda pegue o mesmo voô que o Argentina! E eu não vou aguentar o sorriso presunçoso que vai estar na cara dele, depois dessa!

Ela se levantou e socou a porta de um dos armários, de tão frustrada que estava. A porta caiu, fazendo um barulho enorme e deixando tanto a seleção quanto o técnico assustados.

- E o Paraguai, hein? Como eu vou olhar para a cara dele, hein? Me respondam! - ela continuou a falar. - Já não me basta os estádios não estarem prontos para a Copa de 2014, agora eu tenho mais essa!

Ela respirou fundo, e o técnico aproveitou para tentar acalmá-la (mais uma vez):

- Olha, Brasil, calma. Nós vamos treinar mais, principalmente pênaltis. Por que agora você não toma um copo d'água, respira fundo, descansa um pouco...

Ela pareceu se render.

- Tudo bem. Mas é bom vocês treinarem para o amistoso contra a Alemanha. Eu não vou suportar perder para aquele alemão. - ela falou, se levantando para sair. Quando estava perto da porta da saída, virou e falou:

- E é bom vocês vencerem, senão, da próxima vez serão vocês. - e ela apontou para a porta caída no chão, e saiu.

Já do lado de fora do vestiário, ela pegou o celular e ligou para Francis. Afinal, ela sabia que não ia conseguir dormir essa noite mesmo...

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa, ficou um lixo. Mas eu não iria descansar enquanto não escrevesse isso, então...<br>**

**Se você não deixar um review, a Brasil vai fazer com você o mesmo que fez com a porta do armário.**


End file.
